The Possession
by dragon vs. puppy
Summary: Yami is a demon bent on destroying Yugi. An exorcist is needed and one shall appear. This fic contains Yaoi...our favorite two lovers Seto and Jou. Please read and review. Please be brutal with your comments. Thank you.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters involved with the show.**

The exhausted boy ran. He ran into the night. His chest heaved with every pump of his legs. He raced passed red rocks, scorching flames, and screaming people. His legs throbbed, in a moment or so he knew they would buckle and he would go down. He didn't care. His body was spent and all he wanted was to rest. As if his legs had gotten the secret desire his mind had, his legs slowed of their own accord. That is when he felt the putrid air on his neck. His legs slowed a bit more and his nostrils picked up a waft of the sulfur in the air. His legs slowed still further and he felt a clawed hand curl around the collar of his jacket. The boy's eyes rolled to the side and he got a mere glimpse of the thing. Out of the boys' mouth tore a scream. The boy twisted and thrashed. The thing's grip tightened on his collar yanking him backwards. The boy screamed yet again and reached up, his fingernails dug into the back of the things' hand. He left long jagged marks into its hand. The thing jerked the boy backwards and pulled him to it. It uttered in a guttural voice, "Yugi submit."

Yugi grabbed the clawed hands and tried to pry them off of him.

"Yugi," the thing said again as it shook him. The thing gripped him tightly. It was almost as if it were hugging him.

Yugi did the only thing he could do. He sunk his teeth into the things flesh. He felt himself gag as he heard someone shriek, "Ouch!"

Yugi smiled in triumph he hurt it. Quickly the thing pulled its hand away from Yugi. Yugi had prepared to run off when he heard a voice asked, "Yugi, are you nuts biting your Grandpa like that?"

Yugi frowned in confusion. He knew that voice! It wasn't low and guttural. It was the voice of his best friend Jou. His eyes flew open and he stared into his honey colored eyes.

"Jou?" he asked timidly.

"Yeah, Yug, it's me."

Jou reached over to Yugi's Grandpa and gently took the old mans' hand and examined it. It was bleeding rather badly. Jou went into his bathroom and came out with the roll of toilet paper. He wrapped up the old mans' hand in an effort to staunch the bleeding.

Yugi looked in confusing from Jou to his Grandpa. His nightmare already dissolving into memory. "Grandpa, are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

The old man frowned and shook his head. "I will be okay. I am more concerned with you. That's the third nightmare this week."

Yugi dropped his eyes and grunted. He reached down and twisted the cover of his blanket.

"What were you dreaming about, Yug?" Jou asked him.

"I don't remember, "He deftly lied.

"You don't remember?" Jou asked incredously. "You seemed to be having a doozy of a nightmare and you can't recall any of it?"

Yugi shouted, "That's what I said I don't remember!"

Jou winced as though he had been struck. Then he frowned and ran his hand through his unruly mop of blond hair.

Yugi looked at his best friend. A scarlet wave of embarrassment spread across his cheeks. He smiled slowly. "I am sorry, Jou."

In typical Jou fashion he said, "Ah that is alright, Yug."

Grandpa carefully took the wrapping off his hand. The blood had slowed a bit but it was still flowing. He examined it and saw guessed he might need stitches. He swore softly under his breath. Yet, both Yugi and Jou heard him.

Jou walked over the old man and picked up his hand. "You will have to go to the hospital for that," he said.

Yugi jumped up and grabbed his Grandpa's hand. "Oh, man," he moaned.

Grandpa took his hand back and smiled at a worried Yugi. "I will be alright."

"No you won't, Grandpa. I have to take you to a doctor."

"Yugi," the old man said gently, "the city buses don't run this late in Domino City.

"We could call an ambulance," Yugi offered.

"Yugi, "Jou cut in, "that will cost money and take time for the ambulance to get here. I have a better idea."

"No, Jou, please don't call him."

"Yugi, he will bring the limo. We will get to the hospital quite fast. Plus he will throw his weight around and get your Grandpa seen a lot faster."

"Jou, he will be mad," Yugi warned.

"Just let me handle it, "Jou said.

Jou went over to his pack and took out his cell phone. He put a finger up to signal he needed a second. He walked out of the room dialing the phone. The person who responded was not happy at being awoken that late at night. Jou came back smiling sheepishly.

"All taken care of, Grandpa, how about you place your coat on?" Jou asked.

"He wasn't too thrilled, was he?" Yugi asked.

"Will you let me handle Rich boy." Jou cracked a smirk.

Yugi face scrunched up in worry. The situation was already tensed and no wanted needed an irate Seto Kaiba making things worse. For that was of course who Jou called at such a late hour for a ride to the hospital.

Yugi went to fetch some clothes to change into when his Grandpa stopped him. "You stay here and try to get some rest."

"I am going with you, Grandpa."

"Stay here, Kaiba can be a handful. You don't need that kid hassling you." He touched his grandson's forehead. It felt slightly warm. Turning to Jou he said, "I didn't mean what I said about Kaiba."

Jou smiled. "Oh, I am used to it." Turning to Yugi he said, "I will take care of him, okay? You can trust me."

Yugi smiled wearily. "Call me with information."

"As soon as I know you will know," Jou promised him.

Grandpa smiled. He was grateful his grandson had a best friend like Jou. 'Such a nice and thoughtful boy. What the hell was he doing with an asshole like Seto Kaiba?'

Jou went over to Grandpa and rewrapped his hand. Then he went off to get dressed. No sooner had he pulled on his jeans when the doorbell rang. Yugi went to answer it. In the doorway stood the tall CEO of Kaiba Corp. "Jou, the limo is here." He walked off to avoid any further conversation with Kaiba.

Jou frowned. He stood on his toes to look over Kaiba's shoulder. "Where is Mokuba? You left him home alone? "Jou asked with wide shocked eyes.

"Don't be such a blond, puppy. Security is watching him. Where is the old man?"

Jou elbowed Kaiba and shout whispered, "Please don't call him that, thank you."

Kaiba muttered, "Fine. Let's go." He turned on his heels and snapped his fingers for Jou to follow.

Jou looked at Kaiba's retreating back and sighed in disgust. Moneybags acted as though he were a real puppy. One day he would have to break Kaiba out of that.

Gently, Jou took Grandpa by his arm. He helped Grandpa with his coat and then he led him off to the limo. Turning to Yugi he reassured him by saying, "He will be fine. Try not to worry, okay. I will call you as soon as possible."

Yugi nodded and mumbled, "Thanks."

Easing the old man into the limo, the car peeled away from the curb into the late night. Yugi closed the door and went back into his bedroom. He removed his cover and felt his sheets. "Fuck," he said in irritation, they were wet yet again.

He was glad the urine didn't have an odor. He took the wet sheets into the bathroom and soaked them in a tub of soapy warm water. He went to the linen closet and retrieved fresh sheets. Quickly, flipping over his mattress he made his bed. Then he opened the windows and aired out his room.

At the hospital the CEO was being his usual bossy self. Jou resisted the urge to muzzle Kaiba. He needed Seto to do just what he was doing. Getting people to move their ass. Seto walked up to the nurses' station and demanded to see a doctor pronto. The nurse stared into his cold sapphire eyes but said nothing. It was a well known fact that if the young spoiled CEO wanted anything he got it. She escorted Grandpa to a private room and within minutes a doctor came in and began stitching and bandaging his hand properly.

While that was ongoing, Jou took the time to sneak back to the nurses' station. While he was glad Seto made them move their ass he still felt a tad guilty. Jou blushed at he nurse. "I am sorry about Seto's behavior. Please forgive him." He bowed low to the nurse. The nurse smiled and bowed back. As Jou left she got the feeling that he often apologized for his boyfriends' behavior. She further wandered what a nice boy was doing with an asshole like Seto Kaiba.

Jou went back into Grandpa's room he found the old man sleeping. Looking over at Kaiba, the CEO said, "The old man's hand was throbbing so the doctor gave him something for the pain. It must have had a sleep aid because it knocked him right out."

Jou scrunched up his face in irritation. "I told you not to call him an oldman"

Kaiba peered over at the old man. He made sure he was asleep before doing the rarity that only Jou and Mokuba heard him do. He apologized quietly. "Sorry."

Jou sighed, "Why can't you be nicer to people? Would it kill you to be nicer?"

Kaiba smirked, "No, it would kill other people. They are used to me being this way. I do have a reputation to maintain you know."

Jou walked over to him. "You are not a bad guy all the time." He touched the tips of his brown hair and grinned.

"Correction," Kaiba said, "I am a cold hearted jerk all the time."

"That is not true. You want people to think that. If you were so horrible you wouldn't have sent the limo tonight."

"Yes, well," Kaiba brushed Jou's unruly mop of hair out of his eyes. "Don't go making a big production out of it. "

Jou moved closer to him and kissed his bottom lip. "Promise you will be nicer to people."

Kaiba smirked and raised his right hand. "I promise to be extra nice to you and Mokuba."

Jou frowned, "Why do I even bother?"

Kaiba nodded in agreement. "Why do you? I was this way when you met me. I will be this way for the rest of my life."

Jou switched topics. "I am really worried about, Yugi."

"What is the problem with the little twerp anyway? Furthermore, as clean as the old guy keeps that house it reeked of piss. I can't believe you didn't smell it. "

Jou elbowed Kaiba. "Can't you practice a little discretion, please?"

"Discretion, "Kaiba smirked, "have you been reading the dictionary again, puppy?"

"Fuck you, Seto."

"Now we could have been doing that. However, you just had to keep the little pipsqueak company tonight."

"He is my best friend, "Jou answered.

Kaiba stifled a yawn. "One wonders why. " Before Jou could reply Kaiba added, "Let's go home, puppy. We can continue this conversation tomorrow."

Jou glared at him. "Enough with the puppy shit."

Kaiba strutted out the room and Jou picked up the rear.

As they left out of the shadows walked a tall figure with crimson eyes. Its' face wearing a mask of disgust at the blond. It wondered to itself how Yugi could have such a dickless wonder for a best friend.

Now that Kaiba the thing murmured. Not that the thing was gay. It just liked Kaiba's attitude, his strength, and his power. It reminded the thing of Kaiba's ancient self Seth.

Turning to the bed it looked down at the sleeping figure of the old man. Clucking his tongue to his teeth the thing smiled a cruel cold smile. From his pocket he pulled out a knife. Lifting Grandpa's hospital gown he carefully etched into his stomach a bloody message for Yugi.

_**Submit, Yugi, or they will all die!**_

Quietly and quickly he slipped from the room.

Grandpa awoke the next day to the sun streaming in his room. His head a bit groggy from the medicine taken the previous night he lifted his hand to examine it. "Ouch," he winced.

Dimly, he wondered why his stomach should hurt as he lifted his arm. Looking down at his hospital gown he was shocked to discover blood. Lifting it he saw the messaged scrawled across his stomach. He was still screaming as he fainted.

Later that morning, Jou was still snoring softly. Kaiba as usual had already risen, bathed, and ate breakfast. He sat in his chair by the bay window his long fingers interlaced. He watched Jou sleep. The blond tossed and turned in his sleep fitfully.

Kaiba debated about waking him up. His puppy had a long night and an early morning. When they left the hospital he insisted on calling Yugi to report to him regarding his Grandpa. Kaiba could hear the little duelist sniffling on the other line. He could also hear Yugi giving his thanks. Kaiba wondered for the trillionth time why did Jou have a whining brat for a best friend.

Kaiba smiled at Jou. He hated being called puppy but like a puppy Jou was loyal. He was kind, a voracious eater, and most of all he had a huge heart. Kaiba had finally made up his mind to wake Jou when the phone rang, diving for it, he answered it midway through the second ring.

"Kaiba," he growled, "this had better be important this early."

"Is Jou awake yet?" the caller asked timidly.

"No, he isn't awake yet. "

"Shit," the caller responded.

Kaiba could hear a muffled cry. He asked, "Yugi, is that you?"

"Yes, "he whispered fearfully.

Kaiba could hear the fright in Yugi's voice and frowned. Seto didn't careYugi was afraid. In fact, normally Seto enjoyed inflicting fear in people. His favorite targets were the geek squad (Honda, Anzu, Yugi, and Jou…but of course he stopped picking on Jou a long time ago. Once he finally let his guard down and fell in love with the puppy. Now he had a new target….the runt of a duelist Yugi.) Yet, he could tell this wasn't just normal fear on Yugi's part. Worse the fear wasn't a result of something he Seto Kaiba had done. This fear was from a different source and Seto didn't like it.

Uncharacteristically he asked, "Why do you need to talk to Jou this early? Is there some sort of trouble?" Seto chewed his lip nervously. He really didn't care if Yugi was in trouble or not. However, he knew his puppy did. Which meant Jou would get involved thusly involving himself whether he liked it or not.

Is there some sort of trouble?" Seto chewed his lip nervously. He really didn't care if Yugi was in trouble or not. However, he knew his puppy did. Which meant Jou would get involved, thusly involving himself whether he liked it or not

"Can I just talk to Jou?"

"He is currently sleeping. We got in quite late this morning after taking your Grandpa to the hospital."

At the mention of his Grandpa, Yugi sobbed, "Grandpa he is the reason I am calling."

Kaiba pulled the receiver away from his ear in disgust. He couldn't stand hearing the twerp cry. Actually, that wasn't completely true he couldn't stand to hear any man cry. He chewed his lip in disgust and inhaled slowly. The thought crossed his mind to put the receiver back on its cradle.

"Kaiba, are you still there?" Yugi mumbled through his tears.

"Yes. Listen, Yugi, whatever the problem is Jou and I have involved ourselves in it more than enough. Can't you get Honda or Anzu to aid you?"

"I…I need Jou's help."

"Why do you need his help?"

"Something has happened to Grandpa." Yugi whispered.

Kaiba was getting worried. "Something like what?"

"He was hurt in the hospital."

Kaiba frowned. He thought to himself, 'those fuckers at that hospital. If anything happened to that old man as result of their negligence they would deal with Seto Kaiba.'

As if Yugi could read his mind he filled Kaiba in on the correct information.

"The police called me at home. They told me they needed me to come to the hospital right away. When I got there," Yugi inhaled and a sob escaped his throat, "the nurse took me to Grandpa's room. Someone had cut him up, Kaiba. They wrote a message on his stomach."

Kaiba's stomach flip flopped in fear. He didn't like this; no he didn't like it at all. "What did the message say?"

"It said Submit, Yugi, or they will all die."

"This message means something to you, Yugi?"

"No, Kaiba, I don't know who wrote it. I don't know what they want me to submit to. I don't know who is going to die."

Kaiba laughed aloud, "And you think my puppy can answer any of these questions? Yugi, don't be a fool, my puppy can't help you. Don't call here again."

Seto prepared to hang up when Yugi shouted. "Please, Kaiba just let me talk to him. "

"Yugi, Jou is your friend, correct?"

"Best friend," Yugi corrected.

"Yes, best friend," Kaiba said as though he had a bad taste in his mouth. "Yes, and as his best friend you wouldn't want to endanger him, would you?"

"No, of course not."


	2. honda meets the demon seto protects his ...

"Well, there is your answer. I suggest you get Anzu or Honda to help you." Seto gently put the receiver back on the cradle. Then he unplugged the phone. He knew Jou would be pissed but he would deal with the blonde later. In the meantime he needed to put as much distance from Jou, Mokuba, himself, and Yugi. He got his cell phone out of his pocket and called his pilot.

"Good morning, Mr. Kaiba."

In his usual clipped tones Kaiba said, "Have the jet on standby to fly to America."

"Yes, sir," the pilot answered.

Kaiba rubbed his temples wearily. "That should be enough space between them and Yugi.

Yugi hung up the phone and sobbed softly. He needed Jou's help but he didn't dare call Kaiba's house again. Slowly he walked into the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. He sipped the hot liquid not noticing it burn as it went down.

Kaiba pressed the intercom and told the maid to bring up breakfast for Jou and Mokuba. In short time there came a soft knock on the door. Kaiba stood up to answer it when in bounced Mokuba followed by the maid. Swiftly, she set up breakfast on the table by the bay window and retreated.

Mokuba watched her, and then with a mischievous smile he jumped on top of Jou. Jou awoke with start. He grumbled nastily, "what is your problem?" Looking into the eyes of the person who jumped on him he noticed it wasn't the elder Kaiba brother but the younger.

Mokuba smiled. "Breakfast sleepy head."

Jou grabbed the little crumb snatcher by his neck and carried him to the table. Placing him in the seat Kaiba had just occupied, Jou took the other seat. "Well, since it is probable that you have already eaten, what are you going to do now?" Jou waited for Seto to make fun of his verbal usage.

But Seto wasn't in the mood to tease the blond. "Both of you eat quickly. We have a plane to catch."

Mokuba and Jou looked at each other over there orange juice glasses. "What? Where are we going, big brother?"

Seto walked over to his little brother and brushed his hands through his hair. The kid could use a haircut. "I am taking you two on an amusement park vacation."

"In the middle of the school term, Seto? " Jou asked suspiciously.

"You have a problem with that, puppy?" Seto asked.

"Just because you don't need to go to school, Mokuba and I do. We have midterms coming up. And for once I studied my butt off. I think I will do really well."

"Jou, I am proud of you for making the effort but we are still going and that is that."

"Seto," Jou had prepared to argue the issue further but Kaiba had narrowed his cold blue eyes. Jou knew from experience that was the look Seto gave to end a conversation. Whether Jou liked it or not Rich boy was going to have his way.

Mokuba stuffed two waffles into his mouth and raced out of the room to pack. Jou looked after the racing Mokuba and wondered why Seto didn't chastise him to eat slower. Or chatstize him not to run in the house as the younger Kiaba brother was forever dioing. And the elder Kaiba brother was forever correcting Mokuba's behavior.

Jou watched as Seto got his suitcase down from the bedroom closet. He haphazardly began throwing stuff into the suitcase. Jou watched him and knew something wasn't right.

Jou walked up behind Kaiba. He stood behind him with his arms folded across his chest and glared at Seto's back. "Okay the kid is gone. What is really going on?"

"I told you we are going on a vacation."

"Where to?" Jou asked.

"America. It is that place in Florida that Mokuba is always bothering me to take him to. "

"Why now? What kind of bullshit are you trying to pull, Seto?"

"None."

"What, while we are there you slip off for some Kaiba Corp. business?"

Seto smiled inwardly. This was good. His puppy was on the wrong track of why he wanted to get them away. He turned slowly with a practiced guilty smile on his face. . "Okay, you figured it out."

"Vacation.." Jou frowned, "Of course the great Seto Kaiba isn't doing something nice for Mokuba just for the sake of it. No he has another hidden agenda. "

Kaiba smiled. "Keep reading the dictionary, puppy, and you will ace the English part of your college entrance exams."

"Fuck you, Kaiba." Jou growled.

"Believe it or not, puppy, that word has made it into the dictionary."

Jou walked away from Kaiba staring daggers at him. He walked over to the phone and picked it up.

Nervously Seto asked, "What are you doing?"

"I am going to call Yugi to see if he is okay, hmm, that is strange. The phone has no dial tone." Jou looked down at the wire and noticed it was unplugged from the phone. He picked it up and said, "It must have fallen out." He plugged it back in and then dialed Yugi's number.

As Jou's fingers hovered over the keypad to dial Yugi's number, Seto's long legs glided across the room to his boyfriend. In seconds he was at Jou's side. With one hand he took the handset from Jou. With the other he pulled Jou to him. With his mouth he crushed his lips onto Jou's.

Jou's honey colored eyes locked onto Seto's cerulean colored ones in mild shock. As he felt Seto's lips warming his, Jou closed his eyes and surrendered. He was vaguely aware of dropping the headset as he wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. Seto pulled Jou closer, his hand snaking a path down to Jou's butt. He gripped it tightly. Jou's eyes popped open and glazed over with passion. Jou slipped further down that slope of excitement as he felt Seto's tongue thrust into his mouth. This wasn't enough for Jou he wanted more. He pushed his own tongue into Seto's mouth. They tongue wrestled until they were forced to stop for air. Our favorite lovers broke apart and gasped greedily for oxygen.

Seto pulled Jou back into his arms in a tight embrace. With one hand he reached down and stroked Jou's soft blond hair. "Katsuya," he began.

Jou's heart skipped a beat and he smiled. He loved it when Seto called him that. It made him feel special, as it was; Seto was the only one who called him that.

"Katsuya, I know this amusement park vacation was abrupt. I know you did study for your exams and I am truly proud of you. I also know that I did have an agenda regarding our trip to America. However, I am trying to make an attempt to spend more time with you and Mokuba. You often complain I spend to much time at Kaiba Corp. Please let me try to be a better boyfriend and big brother. Allow me to do this."

With his cheeks still flushed from their make out session, Jou grinned. "I will and thank you."

"Then will you also try?" Seto asked.

Jou arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Will you go and pack? Will you help me give Mokuba the best amusement park vacation possible?"

Jou nodded slowly. He went to the closet and retrieved his suitcase. Over at the dresser he started throwing his clothes into the bag, stopping only to ask Seto, "How much should I pack? How long will we be gone?"

Seto thought for a moment. 'How long could he keep the puppy away from Yugi and his crazy situation? How long before the puppy got suspicious?'

He said, "Pack enough for two weeks."

Jou opened his eyes wide and smiled. He mused, "A nice long vacation. We deserve it. Mokuba will love it and so will I. You know what else, Seto?" Kaiba shook his head. "Yugi could use a change of scenery too. Can he come along?"

'What the fuck?' Kaiba thought. Here he was trying to get them away from Yugi and the puppy wanted to bring the twerp along. Kaiba inhaled slowly, "Sorry, puppy, this trip is for family only."

Jou frowned. "Well, okay," he responded dejectedly. He thought of Yugi as family. However, he understood sSeto's need to just have him and Mokuba going on the trip alone.

His sad brown eyes nearly went through Kaiba but he stood firm on his decision. "Tell you what; Yugi can come the next time."

Jou went back to the phone and was going to pick it up when Kaiba spoke. "What are you doing?" he tried not to sound alarmed and succeeded.

"Calling Yug to tell him where we are going, "Jou answered matter-of-factly.

"We don't have time for that, puppy. The jet leaves almost immediately."

"There isn't time to make a phone call," he asked.

"No, I am afraid not."

And as if the Gods were on his side his cell phone rang. "Kaiba," he answered gruffly.

"Sir, the jet is all gassed up and raring to go."

Kaiba smiled inwardly, for once those nitwits did something right. He looked over at Jou as he responded to his pilot, "We will be right down."

He grabbed Jou's hand and dragged him down the stairs. "Well, told you no time to call Yugi. I guess you can do it from the jet."

"What about our suitcases, "Jou asked.

Kaiba turned back to the master bedroom. "I will send someone for them. Mokuba," he shouted, "time to go!"

"Coming, big brother!" the younger Kaiba brother shouted back.

Once they were all seated in the limo the driver sped off for Kaiba's private airstrip. Later, upon arrival, they boarded the jet and took their seats. Kaiba would have preferred to fly the jet himself but he had other matters to attend to. He looked over at Jou. For once Kaiba felt bad at having tricked his lover. Jou was looking out of the window with his chin resting in his palm. He was lost in thought and Kaiba wished he could read his mind. He looked over at Mokuba the kid was bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Mokuba, fasten your seatbelt."

"Yes, big brother, Jou isn't this exciting?"

"Yes, "Jou replied. He then went back to staring out the window. He went back to mentally punishing himself. He knew something wasn't right. He felt it in his marrow. He had allowed Seto to lead them out of the country. He didn't believe that bullshit at all about family vacation. Seto drove himself at Kaiba Corp. like a dog. The word workaholic aptly described the spoiled CEO. Why would he suddenly feel the need to go on a vacation? What was he running from? Problems at work? Jou hadn't a clue. He just knew something was wrong. He mentally kicked himself. Once again he allowed Seto to run a scam on him. He sighed. Why did he let Seto to do these things? Jou knew it was wrong. He knew Yug needed him. Right now was not the time to leave Domino City. He glanced over at Seto. The tall CEO was typing away on his laptop. 'It figures,' Jou thought.

Seto could feel Jou's eyes on him. He didn't dare look up. Instead he glanced over at Mokuba. The kid was still bouncing in his chair and singing. Singing as though he were six and not twelve. Seto was glad Mokuba was going to have fun.

He knew for a fact that Jou wouldn't. He also knew that the blond wasn't as stupid as he lead people to believe. Given time he would figure out Seto played him for a sucker.

Seto smiled. Secretly, he was glad the blond wasn't so ignorant. It made their relationship work beyond just sex. Jou surprised Seto, not only did he know some of the aspects of running Kaiba Corp. but he brought things to the table people who had masters in business didn't know. Seto sat back and rubbed his temples, and then he laced his long fingers together. This was going to be an interesting trip.

**(Break)**

Back in Domino City, Yugi sat watching his Grandpa sleep. After calling Kaiba and getting turned down for help, Yugi did the only thing he could do. He went back into his Grandpa's room and watched him sleep. He stood up only once to spy on the policman sitting outside his Grandpa's room. Closing the door softly, he stood over his Grandpa's bed and continue to watch the old man sleep. The doctor had given the old man a sedative as a result of the shock of seeing his stomach in such a state.

Yugi wished someone had given him a sedative. He was exhausted. Taking a few steps back he slumped into the nearest chair. He wasn't sure when he began drifting towards sleep but he jarred himself awake. The last thing he wanted to do was sleep. Getting up he stretched and listened as his muscles popped. He walked to the door and peered out. The policeman looked over at him.

"Do you need anything, Mr. Moto?"

Yugi smiled shyly and shook his head up and down. "I am going out for a bit. I will be back later. Please have someone call me at home when my Grandpa wakes up. "

The policeman nodded and Yugi bowed and left. As he emerged from the hospital he almost bumped into Anzu and Honda.

"What is up, man?" Honda asked. "You look like hell. Haven't you been getting any sleep?"

Before Yugi could respond he slumped down. Honda barely caught him in time.

Anzu's placed her hand against her mouth in shock. As Honda held Yugi, Anzu examined him. She didn't like what she saw in the smaller teen. His eyes had dark purple circles. His spiky hair was hanging limp and his already too thin frame seem to be even smaller. She touched his forehead gently. A light sheen of sweat peppered his brow.

"He should be home sleeping. He doesn't look very well. "She turned to Honda, "He needs to go home right away. Can you take him on your bike?"

"How will you get home?"

"Don't worry about me. Just get him home please. I need to call Jou and tell him what is wrong."

"I am surprised he isn't here already, "Honda said.

"Kaiba probably has him holed up somewhere."

Honda sucked his teeth. "Of all the guys on the planet, why did he every hook up with that asshole?"

Anzu shrugged. "We can't worry over that now. We have to look after Yugi."

Honda nodded and placed Yugi over his shoulder. The smaller teen felt light as a feather. Honda didn't like it. Honda placed Yugi on the bike then he climbed on behind him. He put a helmet on his head and said to Anzu, "I will call you from his house."

Anzu nodded. Honda revved up the bike and sped off. Anzu walked to the bus stop and waited. She slumped down on the bench and began to cry.

Across the street leaning against the lamppost stood a lean teen with red eyes,_ his_ spiky hair was standing straight at attention._ His_ blue jacket billowing in the light summer wind. _His_ chain holding his millennium puzzle was gleaming in the sun._ His_ skin a shade paler than Yugi's but was becoming increasingly rosier. Ever time Yugi drifted off to slumber land this teen became more real. He smiled gently. Currently, Yugi was in sleepy land. That left him a window of opportunity. A chance to do damage to another of Yugi's loved ones. He would have preferred that meddlesome blond but that silly CEO spirited him away. The evil spirit frowned for a moment.

He wondered about the CEO. Kaiba was a reincarnation too. As a matter of fact, Kaiba was the reincarnation of the ancient high priest Seth. The second most powerful man in all of Egypt. Not that the spirit had been particularly afraid of Seth, just cautious of him. When the spirit had awoken as a result of Yugi putting the puzzle together it never occurred to him that the action might cause Seth to also arise. The evil spirit waved his hand dismissingly he was being silly. If Seth had arisen as well he would have made himself known. If there was one characteristic that both Seth and Seto shared was that they were both arrogant. No way would Seth not have let his presence be known by now.

The spirit smiled he was wasting time. Grandpa was in the hospital, Jou was away with Kaiba, and Honda had taken Yugi home. That left that little filly sitting all alone on a bus stop bench. Waiting for a bus she thought... he smiled…waiting for him instead. He placed a hand inside of his pocket and began whistling. This was going to be fun. As he crossed the street a car zoomed by him, he jumped back onto curb. The car pulled up to the bus stop and Anzu looked up and smiled.

"Hey, pretty lady, need a lift?" asked Otogi

Anzu smile glumly. "Thank you."

Otogi got out of the car and opened the door for her. She sat in the passengers' seat and pulled the seat belt across her chest. Otogi then jumped back in the driver's seat and sped off. As the car left the evil spirit leapt a few feet in the air and hissed. "Shit, that was not supposed to happen!" he shouted.

A little old lady looked at him startled. The evil spirit looked over at her and bared his teeth. She backed away and hobbled as fast as she could down the street. The evil spirit foamed at the mouth. This wasn't working as it should. He gathered himself and flew down the street off to Yugi's house.

**(Break)**

As the jet went through some mild turbulence, Mokuba began to feel queasy. He excused himself and headed off to the bathroom. Jou saw that as his chance. He sidled next to Kaiba. The CEO pretended not to notice.

Jou decided not to beat around the bush and he came right out with it, "Why the fuck are we running? What are we running from?" Kaiba's typing sped up faster. Jou reached over and placed his index finger over the escape button. "Answer me or it is buh bye all important work."

Seto stopped typing and looked sideways at his lover. "I don't know what you mean," he grunted.

"Yes, you do. You and I both know you know damn well what I mean. Is it your turn to play the stupid blond role?"

Seto frowned, he detested being called stupid. He detested even more so by someone who was obviously inferior to himself. "I am not playing stupid. I told you we needed a family vacation."

Jou raised his hand. "Spare me the bullshit, Kaiba. What is going on? Either tell me now or when the plane lands I leave for the next thing smoking back to Japan."

"You would do that to Mokuba. You saw how happy he was."

"I would do it. Moreover, I will tell Mokuba that I am leaving curtsey of big brother."

Seto smiled inside his jeans a bulge was growing. It made him extremely hot when his puppy stood up to him. That was another thing he liked so much about his puppy. Mostly everyone Seto came into contact with feared him save for Mokuba and Jou. Seto sat back in his chair and licked his lower lip. He looked at his puppy with his face scrunched up in determination. If Mokuba hadn't been on the jet he would take his puppy. Seto chewed his lower lip and smiled.

"Fine, " he finally said. "You would hang me out to dry. All I asked is for you to trust me that I know what I am doing. Trust me to take care of our family."

"Trust you. Trust you, the same way you trusted me by deceiving me?" Jou asked.

"Puppy, keep reading that dictionary. Big words suit you to a tee."

"Don't fuck with me, Seto. Stop changing the subject and tell me what is going on?"

"Alright, currently someone is buying up shares in Kaiba Corp. He already owns forty – nine percent of Kaiba Corp. At the rate he is buying shares soon enough he will own more than half of my company. Still I feel he won't stop there. I think he wants to outright own my company. I can't allow that. So I am going to have a meeting with this man to fix things." Kaiba smiled inwardly. He lied so effortlessly and so convincingly he knew Jou bought it. After all beyond Mokuba and Jou the only other passion Kaiba had was his company.

"Now, Seto, why couldn't you just have told me that, money isn't everything you know. Friendship is a much more valuable commodity. Still this isn't about the company. It is about you winning, Mr. Control Freak. "

Seto frowned. It constantly amazed him how well his puppy knew him. It was quite true he needed to control ever situation around him. And if he had to admit it to himself that was another reason he took Jou and Mokuba and ran. Yugi's crazy situation, Kaiba couldn't fix or control it.

He placed his hands behind the back of his head and said, "Don't spoil Mokuba's trip." The way he said it it came out more as a command than a request.

"Okay, Rich boy, don't tell me anymore lies." Jou matched Kaiba's voice and made it sound more like a command than a request.

Jou stood up to leave when Kaiba grabbed his sleeve. Jou looked down at the cerulean eyed CEO. "Something else oh Lord and Master?" he asked sarcastically.

Kaiba's lust was becoming increasingly painful in his jeans. "One last thing, I will need you to basically be in charge of Mokuba while I attend several meetings."

"Try asking me, Seto, instead of ordering me and maybe your request will get granted."

"Fine, pup."

Jou held up his hand. "I have a name try using it."

'Damn;' Seto thought. Why can't he be alone with Jou right now? He would show this disrespectful little puppy who was Lord and Master. Seto breathed lightly and smiled sweetly. "Please take care of Mokuba for me while I attend several meetings."

"Now was that so hard, Moneybags?"

'Oh, wait little puppy. You will learn.' Kaiba thought. "No, it wasn't that hard."

Jou went back to the bathroom and knocked lightly on the door. "Mokuba, you all right in there?"

"Yes, Jou" he called through the door.

Kaiba chuckled softly. This was going to turn out better than he planned. He would have Jou so occupied with Mokuba he wouldn't have time to focus on Yugi. A pang of regret touched his heart after lying yet again to Jou but it had to be done. Yugi was in some sort of dangerous situation and Kaiba had no intention of letting him suck Jou into it.

**(Break)**

Honda dug through Yugi's pocket and took out his house key. With one hand he opened the door with the other the other he carried Yugi like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder. With his foot he kicked the door open. The stench of urine assaulted his nose. Which he felt bizarre as he knew Grandpa was a stickler for cleanliness. He carried Yugi into the living room and laid him onto the couch. Then he went around the house and opened all the windows. Walking into the kitchen he put the kettle onto the stove. He glanced about himself as he thought he heard a noise. "Yugi, "he called. No answer, Honda shrugged and went to the cupboard and took down some teacups. Again the sound of movement. Honda turned to the kitchen doorway. In the doorway stood a rather tall teen with red eyes, he had Yugi's hair, wore his clothes, and even had Yugi's millennium puzzle around his neck. Yet, something was off about him. Honda had dealt with enough of Yugi's weird magic shit over the years to know this wasn't Yugi. So he asked, "Who the fuck are you?"

The spirit frowned. He placed his hands onto his chest and said innocently, "Honda, it is me Yugi."

Honda laughed. "Bullshit," he spat out. "You're not Yugi. You are too tall and evil looking to be Yugi. So I ask you again, asshole, who are you?"

The spirit advanced a few inches. Honda balled his fists up and took a boxer's stance. The spirit smiled in amusement. 'What did this fool think he was doing?' The spirit grinned with his teeth bared. "Fine,' he thought, 'playtime was over.' He took a step closer to Honda as the door bell rang.

Anzu called out, "Honda, open up. I have Otogi with me."

The evil spirit glanced back through the kitchen door to the hall. 'Yugi's damn friends were proving to be worrisome.'

Honda said, "What is it going to be asshole, fess up and tell me who you are?"

"Another time, Honda, watch your back."

Then right before his eyes the evil spirit vanished. Anzu ranged the doorbell again. "Honda, open up okay."

"Honda, "Yugi mumbled.

Honda went to the door and let Anzu and Otogi in the house. "Don't mention the smell," he warned them.

They both followed Honda into the living room. Otogi gasped when he got a look at Yugi. The kid was pale, too pale, and he was getting wiry thin.

Yugi looked over at Otogi, Anzu, and Honda. "What happened?" he asked hoarsely.

"You don't remember?" Anzu asked him. He shook his head. "Honda and I read about your Grandpa in the paper." Yugi wondered how that had spread so quickly. He tuned back into Anzu as she continued to explain, "We were going to the hospital to see your Grandpa and you. When we got there you passed out. Honda caught you and I asked him to take you home. "She leaned down next to him. "Yugi, what is going on?"

"I wish I knew," he whispered. He suddenly burst into tears.

Honda and Otogi looked elsewhere to give him a bit of privacy. Anzu reached down and held him as he cried. She softly stroked his hair. "Where is Jou?" she asked him.

Yugi mumbled through his tears, "Kaiba told me to leave Jou alone."

Honda balled his fists up at his side, "Who the fuck does Rich boy think he is?"

Otogi said, "I wonder how Jou could have allowed him to do that?"

Yugi shook his head, "I don't think Jou even knows that Kaiba told me to leave him alone. When I called this morning he wouldn't even let me talk to him."

"Fucking rich asshole," Anzu muttered. They all looked at her in mild shock. It wasn't normal for her to curse in that fashion. She blushed in anger more than embarrassment. "Well, he is all of those things."

Honda shook his head and began to speak when the kettle started whistling. "Guys, could you help me into the kitchen?"

Both Anzu and Otogi looked at him but dutifully followed. As he turned off the kettle and took out the rest of the teacups, Anzu took tea down from the cupboard; meanwhile Otogi was getting sugar and milk from the refrigerator. Honda spoke low and nervously. "I think I might know what is going on here. I think it might be something kind of magic thing having to do with the millennium puzzle again."

Otogi groaned. "Not again. Haven't we done enough?"

Anzu asked, "Why do you think the way you do, Honda?"

Before you guys got here I was in the kitchen and Yugi was on the couch knocked out. I was in here getting the things together for tea with my back turned to the doorway. I heard a noise and turned around. In the doorway stood something that looked like Yugi. The only thing different was it was taller and had red eyes."

Otogi groaned again. "More millennium magic stuff."

Anzu said, "Shush, what happened then, Honda?"

"It tried to convince me it was Yugi but I knew better. I asked what it wanted. Before it couldn't answer it vanished before my eyes. "Honda thought it best to leave out the fact that it called him by his name.

Otogi slumped into a kitchen chair. "Shit, when will this merry-go-magic-round end?"

Anzu shrugged and slumped in a chair next to him.

**(Break)**

The pilot announced the jet was preparing to descend onto the runway. The stewardess made sure everyone was seated and their seatbelts fastened. Mokuba pressed his nose against the window in awe. Seto watched his little brother and smiled. He then turned to Jou and glanced his way. Jou had his arms folded and his face scrunched up in an awful frown. Seto sighed inwardly. He was going to have to make this up to him. He just needed a way to do so. The pilot announced the final descent and the jet alit onto the runway. Moments later it stopped. Seto jumped out of his seat, Mokuba did the same, and Jou followed.

Mokuba turned to Jou as they made their way down the steps, "We will have an awesome time, eh, big brother number two?"

Jou still couldn't get used to being called that. After all he had his own little sibling to adore him.. Still he smiled down at the younger Kaiba brother. "It will be a memorable trip." He tousled Mokuba's long black hair. The kid really needed a haircut.

Seto walked over to the awaiting limo. The driver quickly held the door open for them. Seto got in first, followed by Mokuba, and Jou took up the rear. The driver looked in the rearview mirror, "Where to, Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto replied, "The hotel closest to the amusement park." He then pressed the button and the divider rose slowly. 'Privacy at last,' he thought to himself.

Mokuba nearly squealed with delight. Jou looked out the window as the car pulled from the curb. Seto stole another glance at him. He thought to himself, 'Yes, Seto, you will really need to get back into his good graces.'

**(Break)**

Back in Domino City, Honda, Anzu, and Otogi were still discussing Yugi as the little duelist entered the kitchen. The three looked up in surprise and their faces got red in embarrassment at being caught. Yugi took a seat next to Anzu.

"How long was I out?" he asked no one in particular.

"Long enough, man, when was the last time you slept?" Honda asked him.

"I don't know. I hardly ever sleep and when I do I have these nightmares."

Otogi frowned. "What sort of nightmares?"

"I rather not discuss it, "Yugi replied.

"Yugi, please?" Anzu begged, as she brushed a strand of his hair from his eyes.

He looked at her with the dark circles and spoke softly. "I dream about this scary thing." He paused and frowned as if he was trying to decide something. "Well, not really a thing. A person. I can't really see him that well. I can see his eyes though.

The color is scarlet." Yugi shuddered involuntarily. "He scares the crap out of me. He keeps trying to hurt me in my dreams."

Otogi opened his mouth to speak and Honda shook his head gently. Although, Yugi missed the look Anzu didn't.

She did say, "Tell us more about this figure."

Otogi put his foot in his mouth as he asked slowly, "Do you think it has anything to do with the millennium puzzle?"

Both Honda and Anzu shot him an evil look.

"I don't know, Otogi, it could." Yugi absentmindedly stroked his puzzle.

"Well, we won't worry about that right now. How about you shower and change and we go visit your grandpa in the hospital?" Anzu asked him.

Honda nodded. "Yeah, man, go do that. I will make you something to eat."

Anzu frowned. "Er...no, Honda, I will make him something to eat."

"You have a problem with my cooking?" Honda asked in mock shock.

"I have a problem with your cooking, "Yugi responded and added a weak smile.

Otogi put his foot in his mouth again. "Jou would have eaten his cooking. For that matter he would have eaten anyone's cooking."

Honda and Anzu both shot Otogi another look. Honda said to himself, 'How did this guy get so rich? What a dolt.'

Yugi sighed heavily at the mention of his best friend's name. "Well, he isn't' here and could no one mention his name, thank you." Yugi frowned. "It sure would have been nice if he had been here though. I could use the extra support." He looked around at the table. "Still I have you guy. Thanks for being here."

"We wouldn't dessert you at this crucial time. Friends for life, we beat evil Pegasus, evil Marik, and Dartz. As long as we stand together that is all that matters." Anzu smiled at him softly.

Honda teased her, "Anzu, why don't you tell him how you really feel?" He clutched his sides and laughed at her as her face turned scarlet.

"Honda, you bum." Anzu jumped up and punched him in the shoulder.

Yugi smiled at two of the three of his best friends. He wished Jou was here but he kept his mouth closed. He didn't want to spoil this light mood. (**He had better enjoy it…..hehehe….author laughs evilly.)**

Yugi stood up and Honda, Anzu, and Otogi watched him wearily. "Off to shower. And guys thanks for not mentioning the smell."

They all busied themselves looking elsewhere so as not to further embarrass the little duelist. Yugi meanwhile was going out of the kitchen. He jogged up the stairs and into walked into the bathroom. Quickly he shed his clothes and turned the shower on. Stepping in the tub the hot jet of water felt good on his skin. He turned his face up and closed his eyes as he felt his muscles relaxing. As the water continues to spray down on his body he felt himself swaying slowly in the cascade of water.

Warm water kept falling down from the nozzle and Yugi felt drowsy. In another second or so he was asleep standing up. The interloper wasted no time in taking advantage of the situation.

**(Break) **

The guard looked up as the young duelist enters Grandpa's room. He nodded to him and noted his eyes were a fierce shade of scarlet. Involuntarily he shuddered as the kid passed by. The Yami walked over to the sleeping form on the bed. The old man was at peace. The Yami smirked. 'Well, the old fool would be at peace permanently.' Gently, he took the pillow from behind Grandpa's head. He placed it over the old figures face and pressed it down firmly. Instantly the old man awoke and began to struggle.

The Yami used one hand to hold the old man's feeble struggling arms down. With the other he pushed down onto the pillow. Yugi's Grandpa struggled for air. His muffled voice begged the demon to stop. The Yami smiled as the old man's strength began to give. He felt Grandpa give one last struggle and then the bed was still. Yami frowned that didn't last very long. He sighed well the man was ancient. The Yami smiled Yugi's younger friends would be much more fun to play with. Especially that Honda and Jou. Now for phase two he needed to leave the hospital without arousing too much suspicion. He smiled as sweetly as that fool Yugi would have. Then he walked out of the hospital room and stopped to have a few words with the policeman.

He spoke softly, "My Grandpa is resting. I think I am gong to get him something from the gift shop for when he wakes up. I will be back shortly."

The policeman nodded as Yami left he noted that there was something strange about him. In addition to the eye color change he appeared taller. The policeman attributed that height difference to the heels the kid was wearing. He attributed the eye color change to the kid probably wearing contacts now. He frowned and all that makeup. What did they call those types of kids? Gosh. Gish. Goth. He would ask his own kid when he got home.

**Well, it took me forever to upload. I hope it was worth it. Poor Yugi...Granpa is dead. Who will be next? Should I kill off Anzu? Honda? Otogi? Well, you give me feedback and tell me. Thanks for all the support. **


	3. Kaiba, Jou, and Mokuba in America

I don't own Yugioh or anything connected to the show.

Across the big pond the head of Kaiba Corp. sat in the back of the limo. His arms folded across his chest and his legs crossed. He faced screwed up in his habitual snarl. He was very angry with Jou and his little brother. They both had talked Seto into a marathon shopping spree. After being dragged from one store to the next, Seto had finally had enough, he told them he would wait in the limo, which is where he was currently sitting and fuming. How much shopping could two people do? Jou and Mokuba were worse than women as far as Kaiba was concerned. Seto checked his watch. Jou was probably stopping in each and ever clothing store along the strip mall. Mokuba was probably doing the same only stopping at each game store. Seto frowned as if either of them needed more clothes and games. As it was back at home Jou had closets and closets full of clothes and Mokuba had two play rooms filled with games and was working on a third one. He sighed softly he really did spoil his lover and his little brother to much. Kaiba huffed angrily. He would have a talk with the two of them later about their ridiculous never ending spending. It was not so much Seto was a skin flint he just didn't care for people to waste money on foolish things. And closets full of clothes and two play rooms were excessive.

He looked down at his watch a second time and fumed again. 'Where where those two?' he wondered.

Mokuba linked his arm through Jou's and dragged him along they both carried armfuls of shopping bags. They had been darting in and out of different stores and gaping at the wares in the stores windows. They had finally made up their minds to return to the limo when they spotted a different shop. Simultaneously they both stopped in front of the store window and gawked. In the window was a warrior club, a medieval suit of armor, male, an assortment of swords, scepters and javelin poles.

Mokuba asked, "Jou, what kind of store is this?"

Jou shook his head. "Not sure, Mokuba, maybe some sort of costume store?"

Mokuba shook his head, "I don't think so. I mean why only costumes of Medieval times?"

Jou shrugged, "Who knows? These Americans are strange people indeed."

Mokuba put his hand over his mouth and snickered. In doing so he got a glance at his watch. "Oh, crap, Jou, look at the time."

Jou looked at the watch and sighed. 'Ole Moneybags was gonna be pissed.' He thought to himself. "We had better get going back."

"Can't we just look into this store?"

"And face your brother's wrath?" He reached down and felt Mokuba's forehead. "You feeling okay or have you lost your senses?"

Mokuba knocked Jou's hand away and smiled mischievously. "You are not afraid of my big brother are you?" he challenged.

"Oh and like you aren't?" Jou responded same evil grin on his face.

Mokuba jerked his thumb back and closed his eyes. "Yeah, right afraid of Seto."

"I am glad you said that, Mokuba, because here he comes now."

Mokuba's eyes flashed open and he looked warily around for Kaiba. Noticing that Seto wasn't around him he punched Jou lightly in his arm. "Jerk."

Jou smiled. "I thought you said you weren't afraid of Seto."

Mokuba conceded, "Well, sometimes I am afraid of his temper but I do stick up to him. That is why I like you, Jou; you stick up to my brother too."

Jou ran his hands through his hair and blushed. "Yeah, well, we can't let Ole Moneybags push us around too much." He winked at Mokuba and stuck out his hand. "Agreed?"

"Agreed." Mokuba shook his hand firmly.

"Let us go and check out this last store Seto can wait a bit longer."

"He will be pissed, Jou, but let us go."

Jou strode ahead of Mokuba and smiled. "Follow me little Kaiba brother."

Mokuba laughed. He was glad Seto had Jou. It meant he too had Jou. When Seto worked late, Jou was often an accomplice in late night refrigerator raids. When Seto was away on business trips, Jou played games with him in the game room. Jou went to the movies with him. Jou even helped him with his homework. Although, afterwards Mokuba went into his bedroom and made the thousand corrections needed to maintain his "A" average. Jou wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he was definitely the nicest and was loyal to Seto. Out of all the guys Seto had brought home Jou was Mokuba's favorite. Mokuba smiled at Jou's retreating back. He was glad Seto had brought the engagement ring. He just hoped his big brother proposed soon.

Inside the store Jou walked around looking at the different costumes. Once inside he noticed not only costumes and accessories from medieval times but also from different eras. In one corner of the store were costumes from Feudal Japan. Jou ran his fingers lightly over the Katana sword. He touched the hem of a Kimono and felt the soft garment and smiled. He then touched an ancient whip and noticed it had sweat on the handle. He wiped his hands off on his jeans in distaste.

Looking over his shoulder he called, "Mokuba, where are you?"

Mokuba shouted, "Over here!"

Jou went to where the younger Kaiba brother was and looked up. He was staring at a Native American chief's headdress.

"Isn't this so cool?" Mokuba asked him.

"Yeah," Jou responded. "Can you picture Ole Moneybags wearing that and doing a rain dance?"

Both of them started laughing. "Jou, you are bad. Big Brother doesn't need a head dress to make it rain. He can do that with his nasty temper alone."

Jou grinned. "Yes and his trademark scowl. Can you see it now, Mokuba? Seto looks up at the sky. Damnit, Gods, I said make rain today. Don't make me come up there."

Mokuba started snickering. "Now you are worse than me. Big Brother isn't THAT bad."

Jou rolled his eyes. "Sure he isn't. Ole Moneybags needs to lighten up."

"May I interest you in something?" a pretty young woman asked.

Both of them turned to look at the woman. She was wearing a costume but not a traditional shop keeper costume. She was dressed in ancient Egyptian Princess clothing. Her long gown was all white and she had heavy eye makeup on her beautiful brown eyes.

Her head was adorned with a circlet of gold. Around her delicate throat was a beautiful gold necklace. Her feet had pretty sandals on them. Still neither Jou nor Mokuba were as enthralled with her garb, as was the fact that she spoke fluent Japanese without a trace of an accent.

Once both Jou and Mokuba came to their senses and had stopped gawking, Jou said softly, "No, we had better get going."

"Do you really need to leave so soon? Perhaps you would be interested in a gift for this Moneybags person?"

Jou and Mokuba eyed each other suspiciously each thinking the same thing. Who was this strange woman and how did she know Seto's nickname?

As if answering the unspoken question she replied. "I am sorry to have been rude." She bowed to them. "I was just wandering around the store and came upon you two discussing this Moneybags person.

Jou asked her, "Do you work here?"

She shook her head slowly. "I must confess I do not, however, I did see a gift that would be very ideal for your friend."

"I don't think that will be necessary. After all our friend has EVERYTHING. He wants for nothing." Jou eyeballed the beautiful young woman.

"That is probably true, however, he could lose EVERYTHING in a matter of moments," she retorted softly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mokuba asked her with a worry crease etched across his forehead.

"I mean a person's fortune could change from one moment to the next," she answered him.

"Lady, what are you? Some sort of fortune teller? If you are we aren't interested." Jou stated while pulling Mokuba behind him.

"I am no one of importance. I just saw a nice gift for your friend. That was all."

"Fine, we are not interested. Now how about you back off, "Jou spoke the command not realizing how much he sounded like Seto.

The young woman bowed again. "I am sorry to have disturbed you."

With Mokuba peering around Jou's waist, they both watched her retreat away.

Mokuba looked up at Jou and said, "That was really weird."

Jou looked down at him and asked, "Are you all right?"

Mokuba folded his arms across his chest and pouted. "I am not a baby you know. I am so tired of you and Seto treating me like a child."

Jou smiled at him. He tousled his hair. "Yeah, squirt, you are not a child. In fact, I think you are a man. So now that we have come to the conclusion you are a man you can tell Seto why we are so late." He winked at Mokuba.

"Er…I think you should handle that one." He grinned impishly at Jou.

"Great leave me to suffer at the hands of Ole Moneybags."

"Oh, please, Seto likes you a great deal. He will go easy on you. I have never seen him treat a boyfriend with as much respect and kindness as he does you. He just has a lot of trouble showing his feelings sometimes."

Jou frowned. 'How many boyfriends had Seto had,' he thought to himself.

Mokuba smiled and reached down and picked up his packages. "I am just glad you will be the last boyfriend Seto has ever had."

Jou frowned again. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked with a suspicion dripping from his voice.

"Er...nothing. We had better go," Mokuba said. "Don't want to keep big brother waiting."

Jou raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He pushed Mokuba to the entrance of the store. As they left the young brown skinned woman watched them go. She spoke softly to no one. Her voice carrying an ominous tone. "Jou you should haven taken Seto's gift with you. He will need it to save Yugi, you, and himself. "She walked to the counter and approached the salesgirl. She put Seto's "gift" on the counter. "Please have this gift wrapped and sent to Seto Kaiba's hotel room at once."

The salesgirl looked down at the "gift". She didn't want to touch it, but the look the brown skinned woman was giving her was sending shivers down her spine. She picked it up and wrapped it quickly. "Would you like to include a card with this package?"

"No." She placed money on the counter. "Make sure it is delivered post haste. Make sure there are no mistakes as it is very valuable. It is imperative that it arrives. In fact, it is a matter of life and death." The young woman gave the salesgirl a generous tip for her trouble and left the shop.

The salesgirl shivered involuntarily. She did, however, do as she was told to do.

Meanwhile, Jou and Mokuba were speed racing down the street, shopping bags flying in their swinging arms. As they got closer to the limo Jou was actually far ahead of Mokuba so he slowed down his pace. Mokuba flew by Jou and grabbed the handle of the limo first.

He shouted. "I win, Jou, you lose!" He waited until Jou was closer before he whispered to him. "Now you can tell big bro why we were late."

Jou smiled. "I never should have bet you who can reach the limo first." He smiled at Mokuba. "Some little brother you turned out to be."

"Maybe one day I will be your_ **real**_ little brother."

Jou frowned and was going to ask Mokuba about the cryptic message when the door flew open. Seto was fuming at them both. "Get in the limo, now," he ordered.

Mokuba climbed in first. He handed his bags to Seto. Jou followed and he handed his bags to Mokuba. He barely had time to climb in himself as the limo pulled away from the curb. No one spoke on the ride back to the hotel room.

In the hotel room Mokuba watched the bellhop carry his packages to his room. He carefully took note that the bellhop didn't bang or drop anything. Once inside he took his loot off to his room to play his latest video games.

Jou took his things to his room and Seto followed. "Did you two buy the contents of all the stores you shopped in, puppy?"

"Well, if you had let us pack properly we wouldn't have to go shopping for clothes and such."

"This is a family vacation. Not a damn shopping vacation."

"Moneybags, if you are going to bitch the entire time we are here, you might as well as take us home."

"I wasn't bitching. All the money you spend on clothes. You have closets full of clothes.

Mokuba spends gobs of money on video games. Kaiba Corp. not only designs games but we probably have far superior games."

"So we like to shop are we draining your finances?"

Kaiba was about to respond when there was a knock on the door. He opened it and there stood a bellhop with a package. "This was just delivered for you Mr. Seto Kaiba."

Kaiba turned to look at Jou and Jou blushed. He didn't know when Mokuba brought it and had it delivered but he was grateful. Sneaky little guy.


	4. Yugi gets arrested, Honda and Anzu play ...

**Grumbles I don't own Yugioh **

**Still if I did…I would teach Seto Kaiba a thing or two about being a dragon ruler. I would have kissed that sweet face of his. I would look longingly into those cobalt eyes and own him. Run my fingers through that glorious chestnut hair, whisper sweet nothings in his ear, and all the while kissing that soft neck of his…OMG...is this a fanfic or some musing of a lustful Seto Kaiba lover…hehe..anyway on to the story.**

Back in Domino City Yugi awoke on the shower floor. He didn't know when he had fallen asleep but he felt weak and tired. He could hear Honda banging on the bathroom door.

"Hey, man, you okay in there?" Honda asked him.

"Yes, I will be right out soon."

"Better make it sooner than later. The police are at the door. You want me to let them in?"

Yugi turned paler if that was at all possible. He squeaked, "Yes, Honda, please show them in." Why would they be here he thought...unless… Yugi raced out of the bathroom to his bedroom. He quickly threw some clothes on and raced down the stairs.

The two policemen were sitting on the couch, Anzu was eyeing them warily. That wasn't like her to be suspicious of people. One of the cops stood as Yugi entered the room.

"Hello my name is Detective Soto and this is Detective Morita."

He held out his for Yugi to shake. Yugi shook it and the cop spoke. "Is there somewhere we can talk privately, Mr. Moto?"

"Anything you have to say to me can say in front of them."

"Very well, Mr. Moto. We need you to accompany us to the station," Detective Soto said.

Anzu asked, "Why? Has something happened to Yugi's Grandpa?"

Detective Morita who was seated on the couch stared at the big mouth young woman with daggers in his eyes. Loud mouth broads like her needed to be put in their place. He noticed how she eyeballed them as they entered Yugi's home and didn't like it one bit. "We rather handle this at the station," Detective Morita responded gruffly.

"I repeat has something happened to Yugi's Grandpa?" Anzu asked with more force.

"Mr. Moto, this is a rather delicate situation----"Detective Soto began but was cut off by Yugi.

"Why won't you answer Anzu's question?" Yugi asked.

"All questions will be answered at the station," Detective Morita said.

"I just rather you answer that one here at home first," Yugi countered.

"Why don't you come with us?" Detective Morita said. He had finally risen off the couch. Quite frankly to Yugi and company it sounded more like a command than an actual request.

"Why?" Honda asked. "Is Yugi in some sort of trouble?"

Detective Morita took hold of Yugi's wrist and began dragging him out of the house. Honda grabbed Yugi's other arm and Morita did something that shocked everyone in the house including Detective Soto. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Honda. "Let go of his arm."

As shocked as Honda was he didn't let go of Yugi's arm, instead he gripped it tighter. "What the hell is this! You are pulling a gun out? Is this even standard police procedure?"

"And why won't you tell him if his Grandpa is okay?" Anzu asked shrilly.

Detective Morita waved his gun at Anzu. As frighten as she was she stood her ground.

"You want an answer, kid, okay. His Grandpa is dead. Once more the last person to see him alive was Yugi. Are those enough answers for you, kid?"

Anzu placed her hand over her mouth as Yugi swooned. Honda supported him as he fell down onto the carpet. Tears began coursing down his face.

"Grandpa is dead and they think I had something to do with it?" he asked incredously. He looked over at Anzu. "Why would they think I had something to do with it? I last saw Grandpa much earlier this morning."

"That is a lie, "Detective Morita countered. "You were spotted at the hospital a few moments ago."

"That is impossible. He was here with us all morning. We talked for a bit about things, and then he went to take a shower."

"Surveillance cameras don't lie and the policeman guarding his Grandpa's room can positively identify him," Detective Morita sneered.

"How could he be here upstairs showering and at the hospital too?" Otogi asked. "He can't be two places at once." Otogi eyes grew wide as he answered his own question. "Of course if there were two Yugi's."

Honda thought to himself. 'Gods what a dumbass.' Out loud he spoke softly. "We have been his friend for years and we know for a fact he hasn't any siblings. Much less a twin."

Detective Morita told Detective Soto, "Pick him off the floor and let's go."

"Is he under arrest?" Anzu asked.

Detective Morita ignored her question and walked to the front door. "Let's go now!" he demanded.

"You can't do this, man." Honda said forcefully.

Morita waved his gun about and answered coolly, "With this I can do anything."

Detective Soto looked at his partner then at the kid. Then he reached down and yanked Yugi off the floor and they left.

Honda waited for them to go then turned to Otogi. "Where the fuck is your brains? In your ass? Gods if this were a horror movie I would hope the killer would put **_US_** out of our misery by killing your dumbass first."

"Honda, that was mean." Anzu chastised.

"Mean or not. Why tell the cops about the fake Yugi?"

"They would not have believed him anyway. How many people over the years ever believed in any of the magic stuff?" She smiled softly and turned to Otogi. "He didn't mean it."

"Yes, he did," Otogi said. "I will be taking my dumbass home now. You two can solve this problem on your own."

"Good get lost."

"Honda, stop it. Otogi, wait don't go."

"Let him go, good riddance I say."

They listened as the door slammed and Otogi was gone.

"You should not have been so hard on him. We can use all the help we can get."

"Anzu, help we can use. Not dumb assess with stupid ideas."

Anzu stood with her arms crossed over her chest. "How can we help Yugi if he is in jail? We sure could use Jou right now."

Honda frowned. "Yeah, that would be help. Jou could work on Kaiba and Moneybags could work on the police." Honda sighed softly. "Well, we aren't doing any good around here. Let's go and I will call you later. We can discuss what to do then."

She nodded. "I hope Yugi is okay."

The next morning a tri colored haired teen sat handcuffed to a table. He was tired and hungry and had been sitting in that position for sometime. To him it felt like hours upon endless hours.

Across from him sat Detective Soto smoking a cigarette. He periodically sipped his hot coffee and watched the teen for any signs of cracking. In all of his years on the force he never saw a more miserable suspect, for that is what Yugi Moto was…a suspect.

Yugi spent the night in jail trying to understand how they could call him a suspect. Why would they think he killed his Grandpa was still a mystery to him. After all his Grandpa was all the family he had. Still the cops showed him the surveillance camera and there he was. He was leaving his Grandpa's room and then he spoke a few words to the policeman and was gone. Except Yugi was fully aware that the person on the camera wasn't him! The Yugi on the tape was taller and had crimson colored eyes. Otherwise, it was a very good likeness him. It took Yugi nearly all night to figure out that the fake him on camera was the one that had been haunting his dreams. He looked over at the silly cop and thought how he could convince him it wasn't him on the tape. He smiled a bit at that thought. What could he possibly say? It wasn't him but a creep who walked out of his nightmares? He bit his lip to keep from laughing. He frowned at this…how he could laugh when Grandpa was dead and he was in real trouble. He sighed a bit. He really wished Jou was here to help him out.

**(Break)**

Honda stared up at the Otogi's game shop window. He had been knocking and ringing the bell for the better part of an hour. He pursed his lips in anger. He didn't really want to be there anyway. Saintly Anzu made him come over to apologize. She actually spent a good deal of time on the phone the previous night harassing him about how mean he treated Otogi. Honda thought the girl would never shut up. He smiled most times Anzu played mommy to their circle of friends. Most times it pissed him, Jou, Yugi, and Otogi off. Still he was grateful he had a "mommy" to look after him as his own didn't do a very good job.

Honda shouted up to the window, "Otogi, man, open up, it is Honda!"

No answer. Honda threw up his arms in disgust. "This is stupid, "he said. "Forget Otogi, why should he care if he hurt his feelings anyway?" He turned to leave as he did so he nearly bumped into Anzu. "What are you doing here?" He folded his arms. "Didn't trust me to come on my own?"

She smiled sheepishly. "I just came to make sure you two weren't killing each other."

"Well, no chance of that. He is either not here or not answering the door."

"Well, who can blame him, after the way you treated him."

Honda frowned and shrugged. "Well, I did as you asked. Time to go and see Yugi at the station."

Anzu grabbed him by his elbow. "Let us make sure he isn't either in or just not responding to you."

"Anzu!" Honda whined. "Come on the guy isn't here. Trust me on this."

She winked as she went to the door bell and rang. She waited a few moments than rang again.

"See, "Honda said, "no one is home. To bad, I was so looking forward to apologizing."

"I bet you were," she uttered.

She went to knock on the door and it swung inward. She peered around the door and then turned to look back at Honda in puzzlement.

He shrugged, "Don't look at me. I have been banging on the door for a good bit and it didn't swing open."

"Are you sure it wasn't open?"

"Positive."

Anzu was prepared to push the door in further and Honda grabbed here arm. He shook his head slowly. "Let me go in first."

"I am going with you."

"No, you are not."

"Yes, I am, Honda."

"No, you are not, Anzu." He smiled softly at her. "If this were a horror movie something nasty is just beyond that door."

"Oh, and that makes me feel so much better, you going in all by yourself."

"Well, I am the guy."

She placed her hands on her hips. "I don't believe you just said that garbage to me."

"Well, how about this, if anything happens to you Yugi will kill me."

"Well, how about this, if anything happens to you I will kill you."

Honda smiled at her. "I will be careful, mommy."

"I don't like it, Honda, and I won't let you go alone."

Anzu looked around for a weapon. Going to the old tree next to Otogi's game shop she pulled off a huge branch. She tossed it from one hand to the next feeling its weight. When she was satisfied she walked back over to Honda. "Let's go kick butt and take names."

"Suppose it is the fake Yugi again?" he asked her.

"Well, then the REAL Honda and Anzu will get medieval on his butt."

"You know that would have sounded twice as scary had you said ass instead of butt."

Anzu blushed. "I just can't bring myself to say it. However, I can bring myself to bash fake Yugi's skull in if need be." She picked up the branch and took a batters stance with it.

"I think I like this Anzu. Where have you been hiding her?"

Anzu looked about herself as if someone was eavesdropping. "She only comes out during that time of the month."

They both laughed. Then they took deep breaths and pushed Otogi's door open and entered.

**Well, sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger. I promise to update soon. Thanks for all the nice reviews and thanks for the honesty. TEASES maybe Anzu will meet her end….maybe she won't. **


	5. Thank You Page

Thank you page

Marikslildevil: Thank you for all the reviews. I appreciate your honesty and suggestions.

Sami Ryou's Hikari: I read the Exorcist many years ago but that isn't quite where this story is going. Thanks for the review.

Red Eyes White Dragon: Not sure I want to kill Anzu still debating it. Thanks for your review, I really appreciate it.

The Forgotten Shadow: Sorry for the confusion but I hope to clear it all up soon. Thanks for your review.

Ayako Kadori: You may get your wish soon enough. By the Way Otogi is getting on my NERVES and Honda's as well…hehe. Thanks for the review.

M15t4k5n: Thanks for the review. I wouldn't have my favorite CEO behave any different.


	6. The spirit strikes again

**Don't own Yugioh. Sorry about the cliffhanger.**

After what seemed an eternity of endless questions the policeman took Yugi back to his cell. He lay down on his cot quietly. He didn't cry for he was all cried out, still he thought about his grandpa the only family he ever had. And while tears didn't come a hollow feeling in his heart did. After a fashion he curled up on his cot and went to sleep.

**(Break)**

Honda called out, "Hey, Otogi, are you here, man? Look, I am sorry about what I said, so if you are here just come out so we can talk this over, okay?"

Anzu gripped her branch tighter causing her knuckles to turn white. Honda took a step forward and Anzu trailed behind him her eyes darting about for a sign of a villain. As they walked she said to him, "Maybe we should split up and search for him?"

Honda looked over his shoulder and frowned. "That is how stupid people get killed. Are we stupid people, Anzu?" She shook her head no. "Damn straight, we came in together and we shall leave together."

Honda pointed to a narrow set of stairs. The steps lead upwards to Otogi's walk - in storage closet. It was a spacious closet that contained all of Otogi's merchandise. Plenty of places for a villain to hide. Honda hoped to find the "fake Yugi" than again he hoped he didn't. Not so much he was afraid, he just didn't want to do battle with the "fake Yugi" while Anzu was present. Despite all of his bravado Honda was afraid for her.

As they approached the steps they heard a crash. They raced towards the sound. It lead off to another door. Opening the door lead them into the main part of the gameshop. The both looked around listening for any sounds. When they heard some muffled sounds coming from behind the game shop counter, Honda leaped over the counter. There was a door with another closet. This is where Otogi kept the most expensive games.

Honda turned to Anzu and shout whispered. "You stay here."

She shout whispered back, "We stay together remember?"

Honda rolled his eyes in exasperation. He shout whispered, "Fine but stay right behind me, got it?"

She nodded. Honda kicked the door in. He stormed in the room with his fists in a boxer's position. Anzu had her tree branch raised above her head. They both stopped their attack as they saw the source of the noise. On the floor bound to a chair was Otogi. His face bruised. His wrists a purple color as the ropes cut into his flesh. He looked up at them and whimpered behind his gag.

Honda dropped down onto his knees and quickly pulled the gag off. "Man, what the hell happened?"

"The "fake Yugi" happened," Otogi answered.

Honda undid the ropes and helped Otogi stand up. Otogi meanwhile was rubbing some feeling back into his wrists. "Thank you. Honda, it was just like you said. He was taller than Yugi and had red eyes. Dude was creepy on a mass scale."

"He just scared you and tied you up?" Anzu asked.

"Isn't that enough?" Otogi asked slightly annoyed.

"That isn't what I mean. I mean he killed Yugi's grandpa. Why did he let you live?"Anzu mused out loud.

Otogi turned from Honda to glare at Anzu. "Gee, I am so sorry you guys didn't find the corpse you were looking for!" he thundered his voice filled with fear and anger. "He let me live but he tortured me. Does that count?" he spoke through his clenched teeth now thoroughly annoyed with Anzu.

"Man, you need to go to a hospital," Honda said.

"No, I will be fine."

"You need to get checked out," Anzu said softly, just before she lifted his bruised wrist. She frowned. "What is this, Otogi?"

He snatched his wrist away from her and mumbled, "Nothing. None of your damn business."

Honda picked up his wrist and saw the same thing that Anzu saw. Otogi had two little puncture wounds running along the vein. Otogi tried to pull his wrist out of Honda's grasp.

"What the fuck did he do to you? Suck your blood or something?" Honda asked.

"No, just leave me alone, okay?" Otogi pleaded.

"Just leave him alone, Honda," Anzu said. "He looks a bit pale. I will go get him some water to drink."

After she had gone, Honda eyes roved over Otogi suspiciously. It was obvious something bad had gone down and Otogi wasn't talking. Honda took the opportunity to survey his surroundings. Behind Otogi's chair was a syringe, a few alcohol pads, and a pair of rubber gloves. Next to Otogi's toppled chair were a few boxes of orange juice and some graham crackers. Honda frowned and was about to ask Otogi about this when Anzu's scream cut him off.

The sound came from the walk – in closet and Honda raced that way to search for Anzu. As he raced up the stairs he mental kicked himself. 'Damnit didn't he give her a speech about going off alone?' "Anzu, are you okay!" he shouted. He took the stairs two at a time and tripped up the last step as Otogi was right behind him. Scrambling back up he shouted her name again. "Anzu!"

"Here, Honda, Oh, God, I am here."

Honda walked over to were Anzu was standing. A shock look on her face. Her mouth a perfect "O" and her finger still pointing shakily at the wall. He looked over at the wall a sense of dread upon him. On the wall written in big red letters was scrawled.

_**Submit, Yugi, or they will all die!**_

"That is what he wanted my blood for," Otogi spoke and crashed down onto the floor in a dead faint.

"Damn, "Honda said. He went over to Otogi and cradled him. He looked at his wrists again and then understood the puncture wounds. "Call an ambulance, Anzu."

"Might be faster if you take him on your bike," she said softly. Her eyesight was blurry but that was because her tears were trying to come. She bit down onto her lip and kept her tears in check. She promised herself to be a stronger Anzu after Malik had used her and Jou for mind slaves. Being a stronger Anzu meant not crying for every damn thing in the book.

"Yes, you could be right. He isn't looking so well. I wonder how much of his blood that bastard took from him to write that shit on the wall."

"Probably too much, "Anzu replied. "I am surprised he didn't faint already."

Honda snapped his fingers. "Anzu, remember that blood drive they had at school last year?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Remember after we gave blood the nurse gave us orange juice and cookies? She said we needed to keep up our strength."

"Yes, "she replied again.

"Well, I looked around Otogi's chair while you were gone and there was cookies and juice everywhere."

"Oh, god," she murmured softly. "He was keeping Otogi strong by feeding him cookies and orange juice?"

Honda nodded. "I guess in between Otogi's feedings the "fake" Yugi was drawing his blood out of his body. He must have also kept Otogi awake with the torture session. "

"Honda, what kind of sick person is this "fake" Yugi?"

"Not a person at all," Honda replied as he took one of Otogi's arms and placed it onto his shoulders. He then dragged the other teen down the steps. Once out of the door he placed Otogi onto his bike.

He placed a helmet on his head then another onto Otogi's head. Honda climbed onto the bike behind Otogi and prepared to leave for the hospital. "Anzu, I want you far away from this place. Go to the bus stop and wait for the bus. Make sure there are a lot of people around and check your surroundings. Be on the look out for this asshole. I will meet you at the hospital, okay?"

She nodded slowly.

"Go now. I will wait for you to walk the few blocks to the bus stop."

She walked off slowly. Honda watched her as promised. He revved up his bike and took off for the hospital, as he left a pair of scarlet eyes watched him go.

The spirit frowned. Things weren't going according to plan at all. One, he wasn't finished with the green eyed game shopkeeper. He would have been finished except Yugi had awoken and ruined his plans. So the spirit was forced to go back into the puzzle and wait. Two, he had meant to kill the game shopkeeper and he had meant for the tough guy (Honda as the spirit referred to him) to find him. Three, the spirit meant to have a bit of fun with the tough guy. The spirit snarled angrily, and then something happened which to cheer him up. He got a bit of inspiration; maybe he would have his fun after all. The spirit was fairly certain were the tough guy was taking the green eyed game shopkeeper. So the spirit raced headlong to cut them off at the pass. The spirit dodged old people, skateboarders on the sidewalks, and people pushing strollers. He raced through alleyways, managed to avoid being hit by a guy on a bicycle, and out growled a dog tied to a fire hydrant. Finally, a bit winded he made it to the intersection. He was in luck. Honda was stopped by a red light one street away from the main intersection that would take him to the hospital. The spirit waited impatiently for the light to change. Finally it did and Honda revved up his bike. He came speeding along and the spirit calmly walked in front of the bike. Honda swerved to avoid hitting the spirit and he and Otogi went careening off into the sidewalk. The bike jumped the curb and hit a lamppost. Otogi went flying through the air. He came crashing down though a plate glass window of a popular restaurant. Honda landed on a table that was set outside for diners. Then he hit the sidewalk with a thud. The spirit watched as people raced towards Otogi and Honda. Some shouted for an ambulance and others asked the boys if they were okay. Honda stood on shaky feet he raced toward the interior of the restaurant where he found Otogi's mangled body. Most of it was a mass of imbedded glass and human flesh. Honda bent over and wretched everything he had eaten that day. The sight of Otogi was too much for Honda to bear, the final nail in the coffin was Otogi's head twisted at an odd angle. Honda knew Otogi was dead and he didn't need anyone to tell him that. Honda slumped to the floor in shock. The spirit with a smirk on his face calmly walked away whistling. 'Now off to find that silly girl' he thought.

**Well, I hope it was well worth the wait. You really didn't think I was going to let Otogi live did you? Sheesh the guy was really annoying. Perhaps Anzu might be next. It might even be Seto, Jou, or Mokuba. Didn't forget about those guys in America. Author smiles manically, yeah, right like I am going to kill off my man Seto...lol**

**Later good people. **


	7. Jou ditches Kaiba for Japan

**I don't own Yugioh so don't sue me. If I owned Yugioh, mmmhhh...I would be doing the nasty with my ecru haired, sapphire eyed, conceited, ill tempered, control freak...he has gotta be a real freak in the bedroom. Oh, shite, I am rambling again about Seto aren't I? Lol...okay onto the fic.**

Across the big pond, in America, sat two people in a candlelit restaurant, one was a sun kissed blond with honey colored eyes, the other a beauty with ecru colored hair and sapphire eyes. Between them on a table was a sable colored box. Its' interior was crushed red velvet. In the center of the red velvet was an engagement ring. It waited for its owner to slip it on the third finger where it would rest for all its life. All was needed was the amber eyed teen to open the box and claim the ring.

Seto picked up his glass of water and sipped. "Well, aren't you going to open it, Katsuya?"

Jou's heart skipped a beat. It was rare that Seto called him by his given name. Therefore he knew the box was vastly important. Jou eyed the box; with an index finger he prodded it. The mere touch felt like an electric volt had gone through his body. Like the touch he received from Seto's sweet mouth. Jou inhaled deeply and could almost smell something warm and metallic.

The blond wasn't as dense as people assumed him to be. He knew it was an engagement ring. That was the main reason he hesitated to open the box. Opening it meant he had to give Seto an answer. And the answer was Jou wasn't completely sure he wanted to marry Seto. He knew he loved the CEO that wasn't the problem. The problem was he also knew he didn't completely trust the CEO. After all why the quick trip to America? And all that bullshit about family time. The problem was Jou was tired of defending his friends to Seto (or as Kaiba referred to them, the nerd herd.) He was also tired of defending Kaiba to his friends. The problem was he was already attached to Mokuba and if things went sour with Seto did it a mean he would lose the younger Kaiba brother too? The problem was Seto was so mean to people on a regular basis. Jou knew if Seto tried a bit harder people would like him a lot better. Jou sighed. Too many questions and not enough answers. It would be nice to talk to Yugi. Still if he needed real answers he would have to talk to the person in front of him.

He looked up as Seto asked, "Are you going to stare at the box all night? No amount of gawking at it will change its' contents."

"No," Jou said quietly, "but it might change our relationship permanently."

"How so, am I to assume you already know what is in the box?"

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out, Seto. By the way, Mokuba didn't tell me it was an engagement ring either."

Seto kept the surprised look off of his face at the mention of his brothers' name. Inwardly he wondered how Mokuba knew of his plans.

Jou glanced down at the box and then he looked at Seto. He chewed his lower lip. "I won't open the box. We have too much to discuss. I will say this. I love you a lot."

"You don't have to give me an answer this very night."

"That is good because you weren't getting one."

Seto waved the waiter over. He ordered a salad.

"Why don't you ever eat a real meal? Do you know people think you are too thin? They think you are a vampire or something."

"Frankly I don't care what people think of me aside from you and Mokuba. Furthermore, vampire, please, they should view me as a God."

"Right mister conceited, how about instead of a God a King?" Jou asked sarcastically.

A tiny grin played around Seto's lips. He had heard that the longer a master and his pet remained together both of them would begin to resemble each other. He didn't know if it where true for animals but he did know Jou had picked up quite a few of his traits. The trademark smirk, the sarcasm, and his snarling were just a few among many.

"I wouldn't be surprised. You know if I believed in that magic bullshit you and the nerd herd believed in, I would almost think I may have had a previous life. If I had one I know I was someone powerful. Someone who ruled high. I commanded a lot of respect. I probably wielded a powerful object..." Seto paused, "Yes, maybe a magic scepter or something."

Jou choked on the water he had been drinking and laughed.

"What is so funny?"

"Well, the way you talk you sound as though you believe this fantasy of yours. I mean a powerful magic scepter."

"Yes, you are right. I must have spent a bit too much time with the puppy's loser friends." Seto sat back and interlaced his long fingers.

"Must you always refer to them by such nasty names?" Jou asked, his patience wearing thin.

"I only call them as I see them. Honda thinks he is mister tough guy. He is really a softie and he has it bad for your sister. Otogi is a silly dice faggot."

"Well, aren't you the pot calling the kettle black?" Jou asked with an eyebrow arched. "The last time I checked I thought we were both gay."

Seto leaned forward and smirked. He licked his bottom lip for he knew it drove Jou crazy. And of course it was working, Jou had become momentarily distracted. He no longer eyed Seto he was too busy concentrating on his lips. Watching Seto's tongue darting over his bottom lip was a huge turn on for Jou. He refocused his attention on Seto as he spoke. "The difference between us and that faggot Otogi is we aren't flaming gays. No one mistakes either of us for girls. All that damn mascara he wears. His too tight clothes and his all girl fan club. Oh and the icing on the cake he also pretends to have it bad for your sister."

"You sure spend quite a lot of time focusing on Otogi. Someone would think you liked the guy."

"Spare me, the Great and Powerful Seto Kaiba settling for a loser like that one. Please give me credit. I can do much better than that."

Jou sighed heavily as he let that comment go. "Don't you like any of my friends?"

"I can stomach Anzu, although, she sometimes act like a mother hen. She really needs a life of her own. Maybe a boyfriend to occupy her time. I thought she had a thing for the pipsqueak for a while there. Then I realized that the pipsqueak as a thing for you."

"Yugi isn't gay."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Sure he isn't Jou."

"He isn't and he returns the feelings that Anzu has for him. Neither of them has ever acted on their feelings, although, I don't see why not. They would make a perfect couple."

"Yes, then the pipsqueak would have someone else to stalk. As it is he can't exist without you."

"You sound jealous," Jou commented.

"Yes, I the Great and Powerful Seto Kaiba am jealous of a little tri- colored freak."

Jou growled deep in his throat. "You must be jealous. After all you expend a great deal of energy on your 'I must defeat Yugi at duel monsters campaign'.

"That has nothing to do with you."

"I am aware of that. It still is an obsession with you."

Kaiba leaned forward and said, "Let us cut to the chase. How do you feel about Yugi?"

"He is my best friend. Nothing more or less. You are the one who thinks there is something else going on between us."

"Can you blame me? Every time I turn around he is calling the mansion with some new dilemma. I swear that little shrimp is the biggest drama queen on the planet."

Jou smirked and Kaiba wasn't a bit shocked to see it was his own trademark smirk on Jou's face. "Sounds as though you are the_ **biggest**_ drama queen on the planet. Furthermore, the Great and Powerful, Seto, seems a bit insecure."

"Why would I be insecure? I already own you. If memory serves you come home to my bed."

"You really need to lay off of that 'you own me shit' Seto. You don't own me. I am a person unto myself. Moreover, if you keep up that attitude you might no longer have me either."

"Is that a threat, puppy?"

Jou shrugged, "Take it as you like."

Seto smiled a little smile. Secretly he enjoyed when Jou stood up to him. It reminded him of the days when they were still enemies. Those days had been hard on Seto, fighting with Jou nearly the entire school day, than going home with a lust filled body. All he could think of were ways to seduce Jou. Even now, the fire was still ignited by their fighting. He smiled. Make up sex was the best kind. Seto waved the waiter over. He pointed to Jou. "Whatever he wants wrap it up in a doggy bag. Then have the check sent over."

"A little early to be leaving isn't it? I thought we were going to spend some alone time together?"

"We are, puppy. I have already arranged for a babysitter for Mokuba. You see I think three steps ahead of the game. That is the reason I always win at chess."

"And yet you can't beat Yugi at duel monsters."

Seto frowned. "For the rest of the evening don't bring up his name."

"Did I hit a sore spot? Listen, Seto, if we are to be together for eternity as that ring would suggest, you need to find a way to get along with Yugi and my friends.

"Your friends are revolting. Perhaps you might want to look into a better class of friends. I mean after all suppose we were to leave Japan altogether."

"Why the hell would we do that? And when did you start thinking that way?"

"I don't know. I might want Mokuba to be raised in a different environment. Your friends have some very weird baggage with them. I find no matter how hard I try, Mokuba seems to keep getting caught up in some mess with Yugi and his crew. Mokuba is impressionable. He really believes Pegasus trapped his soul in a card. He also believes Noah trapped him in a virtual reality world. I can't have his mind warped with this silly magical nonsense. Some day after college I attend to have him help me run Kaiba Corp. and I need him with a level head on his shoulders. "

Jou clenched his fists under the table to avoid striking Kaiba. He spoke through his clenched teeth. "All of it happened. You should try believing instead of just doubting everything. Not only did Mokuba lose his soul and **_was_** trapped in a virtual reality world, so were we. You, Seto, lost your soul not once but twice."

"You see I can't have Mokuba around such situations."

"I am part of this so called environment, Seto"

"I wasn't talking about you, however, you are nearly grown up now, Jou, and it is time for you to stop believing in these silly fairy tales."

"Oh, so they are silly fairy tales. What are you trying to say, Seto?"

"I think perhaps you need to socialize with people your own age. After all Yugi is younger than you."

"Hmm...My own age. The last time I checked Mokuba was **_younger_** than me and you are **_older_** than me."

"Don't be silly, puppy, I didn't mean Mokuba and me. I meant..."

Jou cut him off with a wave of his hand. "I know what you meant. You can just forget it. I am not cutting my best friend off because you can't deal with him. Long before you came into the picture Yugi was there. He can accept you I don't see why you can't accept him. You know you are always picking on his height. He may be smaller than you but he is a bigger man than you."

Seto scowled. "I see."

"No, you don't see. You don't see anything. You know what? I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on earth. I put up with the cold condensing behavior because I love you. Still, I don't need to deal with your attitude." Jou stood up. "I am going back home to Domino City. I need some time to think about some things."

"You mean you need to be with Yugi," Seto corrected.

"You can believe what you want, Seto, I don't care."

Seto stood up and snatched the box off of the table. "Go back home to Domino City, back to Yugi, because I don't care either. Oh that is right, you can't get back to Japan. You don't have any money to return home." Seto shook his head slowly. "To bad your little tri-colored freak can't get you back home."

"Fuck you, Seto," Jou snarled.

"Fuck you too," Seto snarled back.

Jou stood up and left the restaurant in a huff. Seto watched him as he stood on the corner and hailed a cab. Getting in the cab, Seto noticed Jou didn't even bother to turn around and look at him.

"Where do you want to go?" the driver asked.

Jou gave the driver the directions and settled back into the seat. He wasn't about to cry over the CEO. So he just stared out the window and marveled at the stars. The driver made it to the hotel in record time. Jou paid him and got out. Much too angry to wait for an elevator he stomped up the stairs. Once inside of his hotel room he threw his things together and called another cab. While he waited for the cab he tip toed into Mokuba's room. Tousling the sleeping Kaiba brother hair he spoke to the raven haired teen quietly.

"Sorry things didn't work out between your brother and me. I still care about you and if you ever need me, I will be there." He smiled down sadly at Mokuba. Moments later the phone rang and he was told his cab had arrived. He told this cab driver to take him to the airport. There Jou took out his wallet and paid for a one way ticket back to Domino City. Contrary to what Kaiba thought Jou was very good at hoarding money. As Jou waited for his plane to arrive he felt the need to call Yugi and tell him he was on his way. So he went off to find a phone.

**(Break) **

Back at the restaurant Seto had ordered an alcoholic drink. He was seething because the waiter had asked for his identification card. Granted his I.D. said twenty years old on it, however, he was a billionaire. He was the Great and Powerful Seto Kaiba; he felt he shouldn't have been carded to begin with. As he sipped his drink he wondered what had gone wrong. He was supposed to be marrying Jou not breaking up with him. 'Where they broken up' he wondered. He sighed softly. He didn't know. He did know Jou needed time to cool off. He did know Jou was right; he should lighten up on his friends. He did know that the pipsqueak wasn't gay or interested in Jou beyond friendship. He did know he was glad Jou got on so well with Mokuba. Seto did know he loved Jou. He sighed again. He did know he was glad that Jou didn't have any money to get back to Japan. Whatever Yugi was mixed up in now Seto was glad that Mokuba, Jou, and he were far away. Seto tossed back the rest of his drink. He paid his bill and ordered a cab back to the hotel. He told the driver to stop by a flower shop. He would pick up some flowers and try to make peace with the blond. He smiled and said to himself, 'Yeah, make up sex was the best sex ever.'

**Well, that was a really long chapter. My fingers are tired from typing. I hope you didn't mind my rambling. Well, looks like Jou is headed off to Domino City. Uh oh, our favorite puppy is in danger. Can Seto save him? Until next time. Take care good people. **


End file.
